One Tin Soldier
by Nyanonymous
Summary: What would happen if Achilles were never shot by Paris? What if Paris was able to see the parralels between Briseis and Achilles love with that of his own with Helen. What if Achilles doom wasn't hand in hand with Troy...


Thankyou one and all for reading this. It means a lot, and TwilightGirl64 I hope you'll forgive me for the summary.

Let me just say.... Brad Pitt is AWESOME!!! But he's old now, so who're we kidding right? And he's got Angelina.... BUT whilst Brad plays Achilles who's to tell us no?

I do hope to make this story M in the future... cause.... heheheh... cause. But not right now. I'll announce it in the beginning of the chapter so READ MY NOTES!

* * *

I own nothing except for this computer....no I don't even own that... nevermind. I own nothing.

Slipping out of the great wooden horse the night swallowed the Greeks whole, and as Achilles set off ahead, he was lost in the shadows of the torch light. The tall stone walls that never had been breached were being stripped of their guards. Odysseus weaved his torch through the night sky, signaling Agamemnon's army that the city gates would be wide in welcome for them by their arrival.

The infantry silently charged up toward the gates, and began the pillage of Troy.

The city was listless, after the great celebration of 'defeating' the Greeks. Did they honestly think that Agamemnon would just pack up and go? Especially after the defeat of Hector, the cities first and defending prince? Twelve days of peace was just that. Twelve days, nothing more, nothing less. Given to a strong warrior, who's family deserved to put him at rest. Priam's words of twelve moons ago still echoed in his ears... _'I am your enemy now, but even enemies can show respect.'_

He had to find Briseis. The palace guards saw him and came down the stone way to find him. Achilles slipped up next to the archway, waiting. The first guard came past, he grabbed the man in a head lock, spun around and sliced the neck of the second. Throwing the first man to the ground, and kicking the dead man, still standing, on top of him. Only then did he make eye contact with his soon-to-be victim.

"P-please don't!" the man pleaded.

He was unmoved. "Where's Briseis? Where is she?" he rushed. He didn't have time for this.

"I-I don't know. Please, I have a son." the terrified man choked.

"Then get him out of Troy." Achilles said. Before rushing off to join the fray, the other Greeks were catching up to him. If he didn't find her soon, he might not ever be able to. They had been ordered to take no prisoners.

_'War is made of young men dying, and old men talking. You know this... Ignore the politics.'_ Odysseus's wise words only made him more tense.

He rushed through the throngs of fleeing people, "Briseis!!" he called. The soldiers were catching up.

"Paris! Paris!" Briseis called. She couldn't find him anywhere, and it would be just like him to do something foolish. "Paris!"

The covered street she was on was burning, and a spooked horse was coming straight for her.

"AHM!" she cried. As she threw herself against the nearest pillar of stone... She needed out of here...

Paris would never hear her. And she would never find him. So she, distraught, and scared; ran to her sanctuary.

Achilles slipped up near the wall after disemboweling the two persistent guards still remaining. The soldiers were here, and all of Hades was at their heels. Looking over the short wall to the central temple of Apollo, he saw them, and quickly made to slip down the stairs to the left before he was seen.

"It's to late for prayer priestess." Agamemnon whispered into the kneeling Briseis' ear. He then fisted a meaty hand in her hair to haul her to her feet; and clamped his free appendage around her slender throat. "I almost lost this war because of your little romance." he growled. Tightening his hold, constricting her windpipe. Briseis refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg, or cry out. She began to slip the dagger concealed up her sleeve down to her hand, missing what he began to say, and plunged the knife through the side of his neck.

The gargling sounds he made as he bled out stunned her, and she almost became violently ill. His two guards grabbed her, snapping out of her shock. Then she began to struggle, kick and scream.

"Hold her still," the one with his blade drawn said. The other man responded by tightening his hold over her. She would faint if he kept this up, but never the less, she struggled.

Achilles ran up behind the man, and cut under his helmet to sever the man's spinal cord. And down he fell. The man left holding Briseis bewildered looked over her shoulder to see Achilles. He scrambled to release her and draw his sword, but all he succeeded in was dropping Briseis to the ground, before he was cut through the middle.

"Are you alright?" Achilles asked her. Kneeling to cup her face, as she tried to regain an equilibrium.

With shaking hands, she touched the hand on her cheek. And as her vision came more into focus, she weakly nodded her head.

"Come on," Achilles said, scooping her limp form into his arms. "We need to get you out of here." Turning around he began to cross back across the grassy center of the long rectangular courtyard. With each deep breath she took, she regained more movement, and courage. Achilles' comforting smell of leather and salt, and something else that was purely him, helped her to regain her senses. She could overlook the smell of blood on him, for it was everywhere.

Looking forward, up to the top of the stairs she saw Paris. His bow was drawn and aimed for Achilles.

"Paris! NO!" her voice was not sweet. It was dry and cracking, but she managed to wriggle free of Achilles grip long enough to shield him best she could from Paris's bow.

"Briseis?" Achilles began, but was cut off my Paris.

"Briseis! MOVE!"

"No! I won't! I won't let you kill him!" she said. Frantically puffing herself up to shield Achilles. She stood on her tiptoes, and spread her arms out to cover all of his extremities. That combined with her large flowing blue robe effectively hid Achilles from Paris.

"He killed Hector! Cousin, move!" Paris called. In his rage he struggled to hold his drawn bow back.

"No! I love him I won't let you!" Briseis yelled, bordering on hysteria. She was terrified, and if she hadn't had so much adrenaline rushing through her veins she wouldn't be standing.

In response to her words, for not in spite, Achilles knew good and well he was only alive because of her actions; so he let her hide him. But even he had his limits. Some primal part of him, not the warrior, not the man, but something that had lived solely for the purpose of being told this by a female. He wrapped his arms round the sweet indent of her waist, and pressed her close to him, molding her back to his torso.

Briseis was so tired, she wanted to fall over and sleep for a week. Then apologize to Apollo for faltering in her duties... but when Achilles held her close, rubbed his cheek in her hair, and chuckled lightly. She didn't know what to think.

"I love you too." he said. Frozen with shock Briseis didn't move, and kept her eyes locked on Paris. Achilles next chuckle broke the spell. Damn Apollo, she could serve this god behind her for all eternity and never wish to sleep!

Paris seemed to understand at least slightly what was going on. This wasn't some unrequited puppy love his cousin had, it was something deeper that he'd found when he'd met Helen. He couldn't take that away from anyone. Even though it was his brother's killer, Achilles had had his reasons. If someone had killed Briseis he'd want to kill them as well.

Slowly lowering the bow Paris said. "Follow me, I know a way out."

Even slower, very distrustfully Briseis began to lower her arms. It stung Paris, that his beloved cousin loved this killer so much, but it was his fault that this war had even started. Soon though, Achilles just swept her off her feet and ascended the stairs to where he was.

"Which way?" Achilles said.

Paris was intimidated by the man. He wouldn't lie. With his smooth, deep baritone voice, lethal yet still beautiful combat skills. This man holding Briseis was practically invincible, yet it was obvious he'd give up anything, his life, or skills, to keep her safe. In respect to Briseis, Achilles was so much like Hector... Paris didn't know what to think.

"Follow me." Paris said. Running back the way he'd come. Through the twisting hallway, they came upon a great soldier. Paris had skidded to a stop, while Achilles shoved past the boy.

"Move." was all the great warrior said.

"Friend, I won't stand in your way." the soldier removed his helmet to reveal that he was Odysseus, King of Ithica. Who respectfully inclined his head toward Briseis, worriedly watching from Achilles's arms. "I won't tell them, you are free to go."

"Thank you, old friend. Thank you." Odysseus was rather surprised, that those words were convicted so strongly by Achilles; and that is wasn't with sarcasm.

"You're name will never die, I wish you the best." Odysseus said, his parting words.

"As long as you head straight home, no ill will befall you." Achilles replied. Odysseus would be wise to take that into consideration, for Achilles's mother could predict futures; wouldst be foolish not to believe that her son could, to some extent to the same.

Each smiling in parting, and with another respectful nod to Briseis, for Paris was hidden behind the bulk of Achilles, Odysseus stood aside and let them pass. Then resumed guarding where he had been. Ensuring a safe escape.

The tiro entered the tunnel with Paris leading again. No other civilians were found along the empty corridor, after Achilles had followed through the entrance after Paris he set Briseis down and closed the heavy stone door in. So that no Greeks would follow.

Then they resumed once Achilles had returned to Briseis. Although she could very well walk on her own, at least till they made it out of Troy, and down the river. Achilles was having none of it, and Briseis was rational enough not to make a fuss, when stealth was a key factor.

Briseis not having much to do, since Paris was ahead, and Achilles was carrying her, snuggled back into him. His armor was leather, light and practical for the job he was supposed to do. So is wasn't to uncomfortable to rub against.

He came for her. None of his men were there, he'd probably sent them home, but he still came for her. She smiled contentedly, despite all the destruction going on above them. When they came out of the tunnel into the soft moonlight, Troy was just a large bonfire some miles away. And Briseis was half asleep against her Achilles. One small boat had been left for Paris, they three boarded it, but Achilles refused to let Briseis leave his side, he kept he on his lap. Not that she minded much, she was tired, and welcomed the safely of his embrace.

Paris began rowing the small boat towards where Hector had told Andromache to meet with all the others she'd saved.

As sleep overtook Briseis, she groggily noted, that this would be a great time for them to get to know each other...

Thank you for reading this. It took me about thirty minutes, I'm sorry it's only four pages. I promise to make it up next chapter if you like it. But I'll be reviewing for finals next week, then taking them the week after that. So give it about two weeks before I update next. Sorry , but I really need to at least try to bring my spanish grade up... I don't like it at all. French would be so much easier, but I just had to do spanish...

Well please Review... pressing the button down there... and if you favourite anything here please PM me, or review to tell me why. I want to know, and don't be shy! I'm nice... enough. I will accept flames, but only so long as their constructive. For instance tell me my writing style sucks. That's ok, only as long as you tell me HOW to make it better and give me some example to work off of.

Thanks again for reading! I enjoyed writing this, I'll enjoy writing even more if you REVIEW...*wink wink nudge nudge*

I'm sorry it's only four pages this time... I will make it up sometime...

chow

Nyanonymous


End file.
